villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eric Sacks
Eric Sacks is the secondary main antagonist of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), also known as "Ninja Turtles". He is a student of the Shredder, and is obsessed with obeying the Shredder to release poison gas all over New York. He is portrayed by William Fichtner, who also portrayed Butch Cavendish and the Bank Manager in '"The Dark Knight''.'' ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Early Life Eric was born in Japan in a nearby American military base, as a young child, his father went to the Vietnam War, but was killed during battle. Growing up, Shredder saved him and became his adopted son, and became obsessed in Japanese culture. He got enthrolled in a story about an evil warlord who poisoned the town's water supply and was defeated thanks to a powerful alchemist. In July 1999, grown into a full adult, Sacks moved to NYC and became a scientist who teamed up with Dr. O'Neil, his former partner. They went on creating a mutagen, which was designed to be an antidote to cure a poison (Similar to the story) that him and the Shredder was going to unleash on New York. Sack's plan was to when the poison was released, he was going to save the day with the mutagen and be lended money from the U.S government, becoming insanely rich. The test subject for the mutagen was a rat (Splinter) and four turtles (TMNT). When O'Neil discovered Sack's true plan, he torched the lab, attempting to destroy the research for Sack's plans. Eric found out about this and killed him. The test subjects, however, were saved by O'Neil's daughter, April. And for the next 15 years, Eric tried to recreate the mutagen, but it was hard since the research was burned. Present Day and Defeat Sacks, now known as a wealthy businessman, has secretly started a terrorist organization called the Foot Clan, which attempts to rob docks, subways, etc, to regain components for the mutagen and carry on with his plans. He was asked by April, O'Neil's daughter to learn about the Turtles, who has been defeating the Foot Clan secretly for 3 months. Eric tells the backstory of project Ressinance, the project Dr. O'Neil and Sack's had been working on, but tells that O'Neil died due to the fire accidentally. After an attack in the sewers, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo (3 of the Ninja Turtles) have been taken and was held up for one purpose: to extract the mutagen out of them. However this fails due to April and Raphael (The 4th Turtle) trying to rescue the captured Turtles. However, Shredder attempts to stop Raphael, but the other Turtles were set free and Raphael, succumbing minor injuries. Sacks, now in a getaway helicopter, tries to put his plan in action by planting the poison and releasing it on top of the Sacks Tower, the corporation's main headquarters in the heart of New York. As he plants the poison, he gets disturbed by April and her cameraman, Vern. Sach defends himself with a pistol, stating that he killed Dr. O'Neil in the process, he then was able to shoot once, Vern in the arm, however, April releases the sprinklers, which blinds Eric slightly. Vern, recovered, clocked him unconcious with a microscope hard onto the head. As the Shredder gets his defeat, Sach's tower collapses on the pavement which could have killed Eric during the fall or alive end up in jail. In the Sequel In the upcoming 2016 sequel ,''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half Shell '',Ficthner is set to reprise his role as Sacks ,it is unknown yet if Sacks will be the secondary antagonist like in the first movie or if he will be simply an antagonist. Trivia * Eric Sacks was supposed to be the Shredder, but was changed by last minute reshoots. ** In the video game for the 3DS, however, he IS the Shredder. ** William Fichtner can be heard voicing Shredder in the films french trailer. * Ironically, Eric and the Shredder's plan was similar to Ra's al Ghul's and Scarecrow in Batman Begins, considering that all want to poison their city with the water supply. *It is possible that he survived, as William Fichner has a 3-picture contract for the next two sequels. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Humans Category:Poisoner Category:Greedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Mad Scientist Category:God Wannabe Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mad Doctor Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Evil from the past Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals